Technical Field
The invention relates to a data reading method, and more particularly, relates to a data reading method, a memory storage device and a memory controlling circuit unit.
Description of Related Art
The markets of digital cameras, cellular phones, and MP3 players have expanded rapidly in recent years, resulting in escalated demand for storage media by consumers. The characteristics of data non-volatility, low power consumption, and compact size make a rewritable non-volatile memory module (e.g., flash memory) ideal to be built in the portable multi-media devices as cited above.
In the memory storage device, a pre-read operation refers to when a read command is received from a host system, in addition to data requested by the read commands and read from the rewritable non-volatile memory module, the next continuous data of the data being read. Accordingly, a read speed for a sequential read may be accelerated. However, a performance of the pre-read operation may be degraded if a command reception at front end and a data management at back end (e.g., error processing) cannot effectively coordinated.
Nothing herein should be construed as an admission of knowledge in the prior art of any portion of the present invention. Furthermore, citation or identification of any document in this application is not an admission that such document is available as prior art to the present invention, or that any reference forms a part of the common general knowledge in the art.